


Red

by the_genderman



Series: Panchromium [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Communication, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, reestablishing a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 08:30:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13737060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_genderman/pseuds/the_genderman
Summary: Red. Warning lights and stop signs. Desire, love, and sexuality.





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> Bucky was back again. Steve finally got his chance to tell Bucky how he felt about him. Bucky was a little hesitant at first, so Steve gave him the room he needed. Before too long, they found their way back together, and after a bit more time, back into bed. This is that (short) story.

“Captain Rogers, you have a visitor.” J.A.R.V.I.S.’s ever-calm voice filtered down from the ceiling, rousing Steve from his sleep.

Steve groaned quietly. He was rather enjoying being asleep in his own bed after last week’s mission. What reason could there be for anyone to be looking for him at this hour except _more_ official, emergency Avengers business? He fumbled for the light switch, missing it repeatedly until J.A.R.V.I.S. helpfully raised the lights. Were his pajamas decent enough? Steve wondered. He got up and grabbed his bathrobe, pulling it on as he walked to his front room to meet his late-night visitor.

“Alright, J.A.R.V.I.S., you can let them in,” Steve said, sitting down in his favorite chair. 

The door opened and Bucky stepped in, shutting the door behind him as soon as he had crossed the threshold.

“Bucky?” Steve said, surprised. “What are you doing here?”

“Do you not want me here?” Bucky asked hesitantly.

“No, I do, of course, you’re always welcome,” Steve said, standing up and crossing the room to where Bucky stood. “It’s just, at this time of night, I assumed it was some kind of Avengers emergency.”

“Which is why you answered the door in your bathrobe and pajamas?” Bucky joked, beginning to relax.

“Well, if I’ve got to get into my uniform, then it saves changing clothes twice,” Steve replied, the light banter relaxing him a little. “Anyway, what brings you here tonight? Everything ok?”

“Mostly ok, Bucky said, wobbling one hand in a gesture of ‘so-so’ before running it through his still-short hair. Not quite buzzed anymore, but shorter than he’d ever worn it before the fall. 

“Can’t sleep?” Steve asked.

“Oh, you know. The usual,” Bucky shrugged, like he wasn’t brushing off nightmares that had only in the past few months finally begun to decrease significantly after judicious application of therapy and anxiolytic medications. “Your offer. Is it still good?”

“Which offer? I think I’ve made a few over the past year and a half.”

“Oh come on, Steve, you ought to know which one I’m talking about. _Guess_.”

“I didn’t want to make assumptions, especially about that,” Steve said, placing his hand on Bucky’s elbow and turning towards his bedroom.

“Well, ok. I’m gonna make it as plain as possible. I haven’t been sleeping very well, but other than that, I’m feeling pretty good about myself, and if you’re willing, then I want to sleep with you. For real this time. What we had before was ok for then, but I want _more_. Now that I’m _allowed_ to ask for it, I’m asking for it,” Bucky said, laying it all out.

“You turning into the settling-down type in your old age?” Steve teased, taking his bathrobe off and hanging it back up.

“I don’t know,” Bucky replied, sitting down with a flump on the edge of Steve’s bed. “I dunno. Maybe? I don’t wanna think about that right now. Honestly, right now, I just want to get fucked and fall asleep in your arms. Is that ok?”

“Yeah, yeah, it is. Of course it’s ok. If I can give you what you want, I will,” Steve said, moving to stand in front of Bucky.

“You sap,” Bucky smiled. “You don’t _have_ to give me everything I ask for, but I’ll certainly take it.”

Steve smiled and reached out to ruffle Bucky’s hair.

Bucky flinched, ducking away from Steve’s hand.

Steve pulled his hand back like he had been burned.

“Sorry,” Bucky said quickly. “It’s just, hands. No hands. Please don’t touch my head, my hair, during sex. Or the lead-up. Or after. Or…” he trailed off.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I should have known better,” Steve said, interlocking his fingers and holding his hands safely, visibly, in front of his stomach. Not touching. “You don’t have to apologize to me, it was my fault. If I do anything– _anything_ —you’re not comfortable with, tell me and I’ll stop.”

“Thanks. Though, really, I wouldn’t have expected anything less from you, Steve. You’re _you_ ,” Bucky said, standing up again. He folded the fingers of his left hand into the hem of Steve’s shirt and gave it a light tug, urging Steve to relax his hands.

“It’s the least I can do,” Steve shrugged. “You trust me, I trust you, and we both have a good time.”

“Alright. You got condoms and lube in here somewhere or are we gonna have to go back to my place?” Bucky asked, lowering his voice a little.

“Sock drawer,” Steve said, gesturing with his head.

Bucky let go of Steve’s shirt and crossed to the dresser. Steve unclasped his fingers and pulled his shirt over his head.

“So how do you want to do this?” Steve asked, sticking one hand down his pants for a quick readjustment before maneuvering the waistband down over his hips. And around the partial erection he was already sporting. He let the sleep pants fall to the floor and stepped out of them, returning to his bed where he lay down stretched out on his back. He continued. “Maybe you get on top where you can control the tempo?”

“I’m tempted,” Bucky said, turning to face Steve briefly before continuing to root around the sock drawer, “but no. Like you said: trust. I trust you, and I want to feel you on me. It’ll help me relax. Like a sexy weighted blanket.”

“Gee, thanks, “Steve laughed. “Is that my new title? ‘Steve Rogers: human weighted blanket’?”

“Only the _best_ human blanket for me,” Bucky replied, finally locating both the condoms and lube and tossing them to Steve. 

“Well then, come over here and let me be your blanket.”

Bucky crossed back to the bed, stripping out of his shirt. Wiggling his eyebrows and lowering his chin suggestively, he slowly eased his pants and boxers down. He climbed onto the bed and lay down on his side next to Steve. He propped his head up with one hand, trailing the other across Steve’s chest. Steve shivered reflexively: the metal of Bucky’s hand hadn’t quite warmed up to body temperature yet. Steve reached up to take Bucky’s hand and brought his fingers up to his lips, kissing them gently. Bucky started to blush a little.

“Ready?” Steve asked.

“Ready,” Bucky agreed.

Steve rolled onto his side and propped up his head to mirror Bucky’s position briefly before reaching out to grab Bucky’s thigh, hooking his leg up over his. Taking the hint, Bucky twined his calf between Steve’s knees. Steve reached back behind him and groped for the lube. Finally finding it again (never mind the sarcastic cant of an eyebrow Bucky gave him), he popped the cap open and squeezed some out onto his fingers. 

“Alright, going in,” Steve said, giving Bucky a little heads up before reaching down between his legs to press a fingertip against his anus, gently pushing the lube in as he began to work him open.

Bucky sighed and closed his eyes, dropping his arm to rest his head on it, letting his body settle into a more comfortable position. His left hand lazily stroked Steve’s chest, across his stomach, and (once his palm had warmed up enough) down to loosely grasp his cock. Steve scooted in even closer; Bucky could feel his breath on his neck.

“Can I kiss you?” Steve asked hopefully.

“Mmm, I suppose so,” Bucky answered, turning his head up to Steve.

Steve leaned in and pressed his lips to Bucky’s, barely parted, beginning a series of small, slow, soft kisses which ended with a little shiver from Bucky as Steve began to work a second finger in.

“Too fast?” Steve asked, checking in.

“Nah, you’re good,” Bucky murmured, shaking his head a little. “I want this, but, well, there might be a couple mixed feelings hanging around.”

“Should I stop?”

“No.”

“Alright.”

Steve leaned in again and gave Bucky a quick kiss on the nose. Bucky gave a snort-laugh.

“Still good?” Steve asked.

“Maybe a little more lube before you try that third finger and I’ll be great,” Bucky said, finding the bottle and popping it open. He carefully maneuvered it down between his legs where Steve withdrew his fingers just enough to re-lube. A little bit dripped down his perineum and Bucky hissed at the cold.

“Wow, we are so coordinated,” Steve chuckled.

“Give me a break,” Bucky laughed back, lifting his head and leaning in to give Steve a quick, awkward kiss. He brought his hand up to stroke Steve’s arm. “It’s been a while since I’ve done this, I think we’re doing pretty well.”

“I think so too,” Steve said. “You’re doing great. I’m glad you’re comfortable enough to try again. Are you comfortable enough for three?”

“Yeah, I am,” Bucky said. Then, in a more joking tone, he added “So you’d better get on with it. I’ve waited seventy-odd years for you to give me another orgasm, and I’d like to get your cock in me before another seventy years passes.”

“Jerk,” Steve laughed, easing a third finger in.

Bucky merely moaned quietly in response, biting his lip and squeezing Steve’s bicep.

Almost no time later (or, at least, that’s what it felt like) and Bucky was panting and carefully rolling onto his stomach, telling Steve “Ngh, ok, I’m ready, I’m ready. Oh, hurry up and fuck me, I am done waiting.”

“Shouldn’t we put down a towel first?” Steve asked.

“If you’re really quick,” Bucky said, grumbling a little.

“I will be,” Steve said, already up off the bed and ducking into the bathroom to grab the softest towel close at hand. He brought it back and let Bucky tuck it under himself to protect the sheets.

“Alright, are you _finally_ ready to fuck me?” Bucky asked, whinging a little and angling his butt a little higher.

“Gladly,” Steve murmured, slipping his fingers out and letting Bucky get comfortable in his new position. He found the lube bottle again, opened a condom, fumbling only a little, rolled it on, slicked up his cock, and insinuated himself between Bucky’s legs. He spread Bucky’s ass and, bracing himself carefully on one arm, slowly penetrated him.

Bucky gave a happy sigh as Steve pushed all the way in and lay himself down on his back. “You’re my favorite sexy, weighted blanket,” he laughed.

Steve rolled his eyes, declining to respond, instead beginning to thrust, turning Bucky’s words to moans. The whole time while he was fingering Bucky open, he had been focused entirely on making sure Bucky was comfortable, waiting and ignoring the heat in his groin. But now he didn’t have to wait. Bucky was under him, open for him, wanting him as much as he wanted Bucky. 

“You’re beautiful,” Steve murmured, kissing Bucky’s right shoulder, careful not to get too close to his head.

“I’m not, but I’ll accept it from you,” Bucky mumbled in reply.

“You are, I promise,” Steve countered, thrusting a little harder, making sure his angle was right to catch Bucky’s prostate.

Bucky moaned, pushing his hips back to meet Steve’s thrusts, his cock dragging over the soft towel.

“Gonna make you mine tonight,” Steve murmured as he continued to thrust. “You want that? You wanna be mine? You wanna come for me?”

Bucky nodded and panted out an “Oh, yes, I want that. Don’t stop, please, Steve. I want you.”

“I won’t stop until you’re done,” Steve said, focusing and trying to keep his promise.

Bucky groaned when Steve settled a little more heavily on his back, but his groans quickly took on a different quality when Steve’s hand wiggled its way under him and wrapped around his cock. Steve was his and he was Steve’s. Steve’s body, warm and solid and heavy on top of him, keeping him grounded. Steve’s fingers, still gentle despite years of fighting, stroking his cock. And, of course, Steve’s cock inside him. Bucky allowed himself to be vulnerable for Steve, and Steve didn’t let him down.

Bucky moaned out a quick “Ohgod!” as he shuddered and came.

Steve waited until Bucky’s breathing had evened out again before withdrawing his hand to lift himself up and pull out, still hard. Bucky pulled the towel out from underneath him and started to roll over. Steve quickly rose onto his knees, still straddling Bucky. 

“You want me to take care of that for you?” Bucky asked as soon as he had settled onto his back, pointing up towards Steve’s cock.

“Gladly,” Steve grinned.

Bucky reached up, wrapping his fingers around Steve’s cock and stroking fast. Steve gasped Bucky’s name and came, barely lasting any time at all with Bucky’s hand on him. As Steve came back down, Bucky slipped the condom off of him and wiggled out from between his legs. 

“Come wash your hands so you can spoon me for the rest of the night, ok?” Bucky asked, sliding off the edge of the bed and back up onto his feet.

“Mmm, yeah, I’ll be right there,” Steve said, his voice slow, sitting down onto his heels and picking up the towel. He moved to wipe his hands off, reconsidered the still-damp come-streak, and climbed off the bed to join Bucky in the bathroom. He found a clean spot on the towel, gently wiped his glans cleaner, and dropped the towel in the laundry hamper on the way over.

Bucky had his hand on the tap when Steve was suddenly behind him, chin on his shoulder, arms around his waist, reaching under the water.

Bucky did _not_ yelp.

“Jeez, warn a guy,” he said, pressing his cheek to the side of Steve’s head.

“Sorry,” Steve said, squeezing Bucky’s waist with his forearms as he soaped his hands.

“Well, I _guess_ I can forgive you,” Bucky teased. “You did give me a pretty good orgasm.”

“You too,” Steve replied.

Bucky turned off the tap, reached for the sink towel, realized that _that_ was the towel Steve had grabbed to keep the sheets clean, and instead used Steve’s bath towel to dry his hands. Steve followed suit.

“Ready to spoon?” Steve asked, detaching himself from Bucky so he could get his pajamas back on and get into bed.

“ _Very_ ,” Bucky replied, putting his underwear back on (leaving the rest of his clothes strewn on the floor where he had dropped them) and climbing into bed with Steve. He wiggled closer to Steve, pressing up against him. Steve wrapped his arm around Bucky. Bucky made a tired, pleased noise. Steve felt him relax.

“Love you,” Bucky mumbled, barely audible. 

Steve smiled. “Love you too,” he whispered.


End file.
